Meeting
by Redzik
Summary: Dick gets to time travel and interrups a confrontation between Batman, Nightwing and Red Hood. Rated T for swearing. 2. in scenes from "Wish".


So, another scene-fic for _Wish_ (where Dick got turned into a child). I was thinking on one of the main scenes, that prompted this fic to be written and suddenly it got turned around into something else. I couldn't decide which scene I liked best and write into a fic, but then I realized the new scene couldn't work with what I already had and was planning, so I made it into separate fic.

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **WARNINGS:** Swearing.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own _Batman_ / _Nightwing_ / _Red Hood_ and it's characters.

* * *

The bright flash of light cut through the darkness of the night. A small object appeared in it's place and promptly started to drop from the air onto the empty road a few meters down.

Dick twisted to land as cleanly as possible, but the impact still jarred him. He laid for a moment, dazedly blinking at the night sky above him. And that was the first sign, that something was wrong.

Just a moment ago it was still a daylight. The next he noticed was the absence of fighting Jason got into with someone, whom randomly attacked them a few minutes prior. In fact Jason was nowhere to be seen, otherwise he would be all over Dick, fussing over him protectively. And Dick could use that right now, because he was scared and in pain.

Keep it together Grayson, he scolded himself mentally. Right.

Dick sat up slowly, groaning as his body protested, but besides a few bruises he seemed to be fine. It wasn't until he tried to stand, that he discovered he hurt his right ankle. As soon as he put a weight on it, the pain flared to life. Dick cried out and fell back down, clutching his leg. Blinking back tears, he waited for the pain to subside and attempted to stand again, a lot more carefully. Now prepared for the pain, he slowly limped to the sidewalk, sat on the edge and considered what to do next.

He was still in Gotham, he was sure of it. The buildings looked familiar enough. But it was wrong somehow, too. Dick fished his phone out of his pocket and groaned again. It was broken, probably due to his fall. He looked around himself. The street was empty, nobody in sight. There was a phone booth on the other side, though. Praying it was working, Dick made his way over.

Winded, he made a short break before he reached it, leaning heavily against the newspaper vending machine next to the booth. His eyes landed on the newspaper displayed on the front and he did a double take. Oh nononono, it wasn't right. It couldn't be! He couldn't travel a few years back in time on top of everything! He bit back a sudden sob. As an adult he would be fine. As a child he currently was it was another matter. He was helpless and mostly defenseless. He was injured and he couldn't call anyone for help without risking them just sending a police after him. He needed to ask them in person, but the manor was too far away from his current location. Dick looked at the date again and tried to think past his inner panic. Who was doing the patrolling around the time in the city? It was when- Dick brightened lightly and gritting his teeth against the pain, started limping to his destination. It wasn't that far.

* * *

"You're good," Nightwing stated, freezing in place as Red Hood suddenly rounded on them and ended the chase by pulling out two guns and aiming them at him and Batman.

"Why, thank you," Red Hood mocked. "I always wanted a compliment from the great Nightwing."

"This ends now," Batman growled.

"I don't think so," Red Hood replied and tightened his fingers on the triggers.

Nightwing and Batman tensed, preparing to dodge the bullets.

"Red Hood?" came a small voice from the side.

The three looked in it's direction, tension momentary broken by the distraction. A small boy was standing near the entrance to the rooftop they were on.

"Go away," Jason advised. "This is not a place for a kid."

"Red," the boy whimpered and started to limp straight to the criminal.

The original dynamic duo prepared to provide a diversion and protect the new arrival.

"Ah, ah," Red Hood tutted and aimed one gun at the child. "Don't move or the kid gets it."

Batman and Nightwing froze. The kid however _rolled his eyes_ and unconcerned by the guns in Jason's hands still moved closer, extending his hands to grab Red Hood in a hug.

"What the fuck, kid?" Jason asked incredulously, taking a step back. He looked to Batman and Nightwing for help. Oh, he was never going to hear the end of this, going by the amused smile on Nightwing's lips. The big bad Red Hood defeated by a child. Just what he needed.

The kid used his momentary distraction and cuddled to his legs.

"Red," the child whined, looking up at Red Hood with tears running down his cheeks, raising his hands.

Red Hood stared down at him, shifting uncomfortably. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't fight with Bats with the boy here. Too great of a chance for him to get hurt. And, shit, he shouldn't leave his attention from both of his enemies.

The hurt and confusion flashed in the kid's eyes, as if he didn't understand why Red Hood wasn't complying with his demand to be picked up. New wave of tears followed. Aw, crap.

"Look, kid," Red Hood started. "Why won't you go to the Batman over there?" He gestured at Dark Knight, "Or better yet, Nightwing?"

The boy blinked, momentary distracted. He turned to glance at two heroes and then leveled his unimpressed stare back at Red Hood.

"I want you," he stated.

"Looks like you have an admirer," Nightwing teased with amusement. Both Batman and Red Hood glared at him. Only Jason had his helmet on, so it didn't have any effect whatsoever on his not-so-much big brother. Nightwing shrugged.

The child pouted, widening his eyes pleadingly, "Please?"

Aw hell, Jason caved in. Keeping one gun still aimed at his supposed family, he holstered the second gun and scooped the kid up.

Dick instantly wrapped himself around him like usual, feeling a lot better now that he was with Jason. His ankle still hurt, aggravated by his walk to get to the rooftop where he knew the confrontation between Red Hood, Batman and himself took place. But Jason got him now. He was safe.

"I love you, Little Wing," Dick whispered without thinking and regretted it immediately.

"The fuck?!" Red Hood tensed, frozen for a moment and then tried to shake him off.

Dick held on determinedly, so Jason went for another obvious option. He wrapped his hand around Dick's injured ankle. Dick tensed himself and prepared for the agony. Because Jason wouldn't hurt a kid, but he was in the phase when he would hurt or kill any of the Bats if he so desired, and Dick just exposed his identity to him. But Red Hood didn't do anything. After a few long, tense seconds Jason sighed, relaxing his stance slightly and carefully released Dick's foot.

"You're a little menace," he stated.

Dick nodded and squeezed him tighter.

"Where are you from?" Red Hood asked.

"The future," the boy replied.

Batman and Nightwing perked up curiously. Jason holstered his other gun since the fight seemed to be put into indefinite hiatus and adjusted his grip on the apparently miniaturized version of Nightwing. Which was so weird.

"Not another reality?" he checked.

"I can't be sure," Dick admitted. "But it's unlikely."

"Hmm," Red Hood hummed and nudged lightly at his injured ankle. "How did this happen?"

"I fell," the kid mumbled.

" _You_ fell?" Jason repeated incredulously.

"It happens," Dick shrugged.

"I you say so," Jason said doubtfully. He leaned down, unwrapping Dick's hands from around his neck, "Alright, let's take a look at it."

Dick let himself be pushed away lightly, but then he sensed movement behind his back and he jerked forward again, clutching at Red Hood.

"No!" he wailed. "I want to stay with you!"

"Easy, easy," Jason choked out, because he had serious trouble breathing due to the sudden onslaught from mini Dick. Seriously, how someone so little had this much strength? "Let go, it's just… well, Nightwing."

"I won't take you away," the blue striped vigilante soothed, prompting Batman to glare at him again, because he wanted Nightwing to do just that. "I just want to check if you're alright."

"No," the kid growled impressively. " _Back off!_ "

Nightwing rocked back on his heels, stunned.

"Alright," he huffed and stepped back two paces.

Red Hood shook his head, glanced at Batman to see what he was doing and crouched, setting the boy on his knee.

"Did you practice that growl before a mirror?" Jason asked curiously, gently prodding the injured foot. "You sounded just like _him_."

"I was Batman," Dick explained.

"Oh, tell me more," Nightwing grinned. Somehow he closed the distance between them without them noticing and sat cross-leged before Red Hood. Just a couple of inches away from actually touching him.

"Unbelievable," Red Hood muttered.

"What?" Nightwing pouted.

"Who in their right mind would let a kid be Batman?" Jason baited.

"He's not a kid though," Nightwing smirked and added in an undertone. "I _can_ recognize myself, you know."

"Then it's just you and Red Hood," mini Dick grumbled. "The best and greatest detectives in the world, my ass. Seriously."

"Are you quite finished over there, Cutie Bird?"

"Red Hood!" the kid exclaimed, lighting up like a Christmas tree. He wriggled from Jason's hold, dodged the hands attempting to catch him and launched himself in the direction of the Red Hood. And face planted onto the roof after a few excited steps as his injured ankle decided to remind him of itself.

"Ow," Dick complained dazedly.

"Oh God, I wish I had that on the camera," Red Hood laughed.

"I hate you," Dick addressed him with a sour look.

"Yeah, yeah," Jason chuckled, walking over to him. "I love you too."

Nightwing gave the new Red Hood a sharp look.

Dick get up to his knees and waited for Red Hood with his arms extended.

"I spoiled you rotten," Jason declared, leaning down. "Eighty percent of the time we've spend together I'm carrying you around."

"I like being carried," Dick stated and promptly kneed Jason in the stomach.

"Ugh," Red Hood groaned and lightly doubled over, though his grip on the kid remained steady. "You little fucker! What was that for?"

"Language!" both Dick's said in unison. Nightwing almost shouted the admonishment, appalled by the swearing where a child could hear. Nevermind he knew it wasn't an actual child. Dick just said it in monotone, not really expecting Jason to actually comply and censure himself.

"Creepy," both Jason's declared simultaneously.

"Weird," both Dick's agreed.

"Oh, my God, just stop," a new voice complained.

"Red!" Dick cried happily at the next two new arrivals. "Robin!" He started to squirm, trying to slip from Jason's grasp to greet his little brothers. But Red Hood just pulled him in tighter against his chest.

"Stop that," Jason ordered. "You can't walk anyway."

"Right," Dick settled, prying Tim and Damian didn't see his previous embarrassing failure at trying to walk.

"What did you do, T-mphm!" Robin demanded angrily only for his mouth be hastily covered by Red Robin, who hissed something to him. Damian's eyes widened and he nodded. Still, Tim didn't remove his hand, even as Robin started to struggle.

"Let him go, Red," Dick sighed. Then he faltered, looking between two Red Hoods and Red Robin. "Uh, Red," he pointed a finger at past Jason, "Hood," the finger moved onto his Jason, "Little Red?" he finished with pointing at Tim.

"No," Jason snapped. "We're not staying that long for you to assign nicknames. In fact we're going now. They have stuff to do, like loosing this fight."

"We didn't loose this fight," Dick protested.

"Uhuh, keep telling yourself that."

The four time travelers walked away, leaving the trio to stare after them and then at each other in consternation.

"Oh… uh…" Nightwing was first to say something. Looking between Red Hood and Batman he offered sheepishly, "Maybe we'll call it a draw?"


End file.
